One of Us
by Fade-Like-We-Never-Existed
Summary: Michael was just an innocent boy with a broken family, he never wanted his life to revolve around Freddy Fazbear's, but he certainly never expected so many people to die by it either. He needs to finish what his father started, the only way to do that, is with a little help from his new friends. [Gets dark very fast; Warning for graphic violence, sexual content, and curse words.]
1. Introductions

**Chapter 1: Introductions**

The flames crackled around the purple-skinned man, holding his phone close to his chest as someone seemed to scream over the speaker.

"Michael, get out of there!" another man on the other end shouted desperately, "The place has already started to cave in, and the door's locked too tight! I-I-I can't get to you…!" the purple man suddenly lifted the phone to his face, but took a moment to speak, letting the other man rant until he ran out of breath.

"Jeremy, it's okay. It's my turn," he said, his tear ducts starting to function, "It's time this story comes to an end, don't you think?"

"Mike, you're talking about dying, for real. We don't know if you'll come back..." Jeremy answered seriously, "What happens if-"

"Everything's alright Jerry. Maybe, this is what's intended for me." There was silence between the two as the crackling grew closer, and a distant screaming—an inhuman screeching—sounded over the other end. "Besides, I'm with my family." Mike started coughing; the smoke completely filling up the room now. Jeremy started sobbing quietly,

"You're really not coming out to be with me, are you?" Jeremy asked weakly, not wanting to hear the obvious answer. _"_ _Goodbye._ "

* * *

 **Fredbear's Family Diner: New Harmony, UT; November 1982**

Michael, now just a young boy of nine, sat behind a girl playing an arcade minigame called "Fruity Maze," she was amazing at it—so much so, that Mike just sat in awe with his jaw dropped and stars in his eyes.

"You're so fast! I've never seen any one go this quick before!" Michael shouted with excitement dripping off his chin in the form of saliva, which he didn't notice.

"I'm a pro at this game." she replied, tossing her hair back in a confident, yet slightly sassy manner, "You just need to practice." she said, taking her eyes away from the screen to look at the person whom was giving her praise, only to see the one foot long line of saliva, slowly growing longer. "Wipe your chin, honey." the blonde girl said, her hair tied back with purple ribbons and white pompoms. Michael looked down and flushed slightly.

"Sorry, I was really… uh… distracted." Mike said as he wiped the drool with his sleeve. "How long did it take you to get this good?"

"Four years."

"Four?! That's like half my life!" Michael whined, he wanted to be just as good as her today, not in four years. The little brunette boy pouted, drawing his big brother's attention.

"Hey, brat." the older brother said, "What're you crying for?" he leaned over on Michael, one elbow on him, digging into the little boy's shoulder.

"Ouch!" Mike pushed his brother off of him, "That hurts you know!" The blonde girl chuckled, and proceeded to finish the level and then take her tickets.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Mikey." she said, pushing her blonde locks over her shoulder.

"Oh, uh, nice meeting you too, uh..." Mike started up but realized he didn't know her name, and flushed a bit in embarrassment.

"Susie; though people call me Scarlet because I usually wear a scarlet ribbon. I think." she replied, closing her eyes and smiling at Mikey. She leaned over and ruffled his curly hair, and pulled a single strand forward onto his forehead. Scarlet walked away; Mike put his hand on his forehead to feel the strand of hair on forehead. He ran to find a mirror, and he smiled.

"Going to keep it that way now?" the older brother said. Mike smiled and patted it down, to make it look more like an "S."

"Yeah, I feel like Superman!" Mike cheered, "Then you can be Lex Luthor, Matt!" Mike added.

"You'll make a poor Superman." Matthew jeered, before putting his arm around Mike and giving him a good ol' fashioned noogie.

"Boys. I'm done, we can go home now." A man walked toward the boys, practically towering over them. He was wearing a very formal suit, and looked like he was walking away from a very important business deal, his black hair even had gel in it, which was saying a lot for him.

"Wait, William…!" someone else called, the two looked like brothers but they weren't.

"Come on dad, forget him for once." Matthew started up, "You promised you would show me the new console for your next video game."

"I still will after I hear him out." the man said, retreating from his sons and back to his business partner. William leaned over to hear his partner better, took about two minutes to listen before agreeing and taking off with his family.

The family set up for dinner, Matthew put up the high chair for his little sister—Elizabeth—to eat with them, while Michael set up the silverware, and William served up the food.

"How much spaghetti would you like Matthew?" William called, hair gel washed out and now flying in all directions in a massive fuzz, and pajamas on their father, clearly glad to be home.

"A lot!" Matthew called.

"That's not a real amount!" William replied and put about three cups of noodles of Matthew's plate and a cup of spaghetti sauce next. Matthew ran into the kitchen and snagged his plate from his father, "Hey! There's no veggies on there yet."

"Don't want any!" Matthew said and took his plate to the table, found his spot next Lizzie and started stuffing his face. Instead of forcing his son to part take in vegetables, he let his son be and put the next plate together. Michael came to kitchen and took the massive plate of garlic bread to the table, Matthew grabbed three slices of the bread, while Mike only took one.

"Two to one." Mike said with a smile, holding up his plate for his father. William smiled at how high his youngest son held the plate above his head like he was still too small to reach him, though he was more than capable of doing so. As asked, William put two cups of noodles on his plate, then one cup of sauce, approximately. "Thanks." Mike smiled gratefully and took his place at the table, dipping his garlic bread in the sauce, like the whole Afton family did.

William took his spot next to Elizabeth and Michael, he looked across the table and smiled at the empty chair where his wife used to be. _"She was too big for this place."_ William thought to himself, _"Hopefully, she'll have more luck in New York, or Hollywood or wherever she is now."_

The four just enjoyed their meal in silence, and soft babbling from the only girl in the house. Today, would be their last good day.


	2. Makings of a Monster

**Chapter 2: Makings of a Monster**

The town of New Harmony slept soundly as word of tragedy went around the local police station.

As the sun rose, new papers of missing children were posted all around the town: Two girls were missing, a three year old little girl by the name of Charlotte Emily and a thirteen year old girl named Susie Moore. Both were last seen at Fredbear's Family Diner, in November, and December had just begun.

William walked into the establishment, head down as police all stared at him. He hadn't been very helpful to the authorities, but Henry—William's partner—hadn't been very helpful either. He was constantly trying to get them to leave. Tensions had been high for the last two weeks.

"I'm telling you, we've searched the whole area." Henry leaned against the purple-ribbon-wrapped box as he spoke to an officer.

"Listen, Mister..." the officer started up.

"Emily." Henry interrupted, "Believe me, I want you to find the person responsible for my daughter's capture, but I think you're wasting your time here. We have cameras and you've already checked them-"

"And we saw them going in a back room that you won't let us into. We think you have something to hide." the officer replied rapidly, almost nervous to call them out.

"Are you new, Mr. Burke?" Henry noticed the quickening of the officer's words.

"Just started..." the officer mumbled in embarrassment, hoping Henry wouldn't snap at him.

"Okay, Mr. Burke. It's your turn to listen," Henry said with a tone of understanding, "I think whoever took my daughter, left the building. Why would they stay? Wouldn't we hear something?"

"That's why we're staying. Because we forwarded the tapes two days ahead. The first person to leave that room, was someone in one of your specialty suits. They left the building, and based on what you've said, there's only two people who could leave with one of the suits on." the police officer claimed, "You, and your partner, Mr. Afton."

"Please, call me William." Mr. Afton chimed in, clearly having to been listening in, "We both have alibis; you've interrogated us, taken us to the cells for a few days—which was not fun by the way—and you don't seem to have any more evidence. Don't you think someone might've stolen the suit?"

"We do have multiple versions of that Spring Bonnie suit, and we only have one now for the diner, and we don't know where that other suit went." Henry added on to support William's theory, "You should start looking elsewhere, you're not going to find anything else here. But,"

William looked at Henry with slight discomfort.

"If you really wish to search the back room, we'll let one of your officers in." Henry concluded, trying to be more amiable.

"Henry, I think that's a really bad idea." William whispered, catching Officer Burke's attention, "That place is a death trap for adults, what are they going to think once they see the suits, and why they're around kids?"

"Do you have concerns Mr. Afton?"

"William," the man with gel in his hair snapped to correct him, William smiled in discomfort, "And yes, but I'm not going to stop you, if it helps you find those kids." he stepped away from the conversation, "Good luck." William said somewhat bitterly; Henry seemed to reach after him slightly, before moving onto taking Officer Burke to the back room.

"Please excuse the smell, some of our teenage employees don't know how to shower." Henry said, and began to open the door. The fumes came pouring out, Officer Burke held his nose shut in disgust. Henry waved the smell away and grabbed something off the shelf by the light switch and sprayed it around the room, making the smell weaker, but it was still intense.

"Just body odor?" the officer asked in disbelief.

"It's been worse lately, we don't know why." Henry replied as he flicked the light switch on, the room illuminating. There were suits hanging on the wall, there must've been about a dozen of them, the heads of the suits sitting on the shelf above its matching costume. The officer seemed shocked at the sight. "The suits don't get cleaned due to the hazardous nature of the suit's functions, it would be worse if they got wet." The metal spikes known as springlocks popped out like and iron maiden, hooks on the ends. The officer couldn't help but imagine what could happen to a person once the springlocks failed. The officer closed his eyes tightly for a moment as he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"It's really not that bad. We haven't had a single accident yet." Henry started up quietly, but the officer didn't seem to be listening. "Mr. Burke?" Henry tapped him on the shoulder as the policeman seemed to just stare at one of the suits in disbelief.

"Is that blood?" he said walking up to the suit, putting his finger on the suit and pushing on it slightly, making the springlock fail and snap his finger. Mr. Burke pulled his hand back quickly, looking at his newly-cut finger. "This is really dangerous for kids to be around, what if they put their hands into the empty spaces?"

"First, that isn't blood. It's marinara sauce. Kids can't keep their hands to themselves. Like I said, they don't get washed." Henry started, then went to the medical kit and pulled out a band-aid, "Second, the suits are built specifically for each employee, a new one is made tailored to their measurements. Children's hands wouldn't fit in because I tailored them not to."

"Oh, so you make the suits?" the officer said, "Do you have space at home to put them away?"

Henry frowned, he knew what that question meant.

"No, I don't. That's why we store them here." Henry replied, "I really don't like what you're insinuating." He concluded, "I'm going to be silent unti you have something to ask me, so go ahead and search to your heart's content." Henry put the band-aid on the officer's finger, then threw away the wrappings. The officer looked around the room, there wasn't any blood, and he didn't have anyone there to run forensics so he didn't know what he was looking for.

"Can anyone else come in?" the officer asked, "I may be in charge of homicide, but I don't have forensics here to take samples of your 'marinara sauce.'"

"How long would it take for your forensics team to get here?" Henry asked.

"Four hours, they'd be coming from Salt Lake." Henry shook his head.

"We close up in two." Henry answered, "You could try again tomorrow if you want." Henry said, but the officer refused, he wanted to do it now. He looked around the room, seeing rusty tools in a splattered type of way. He ran his finger along the tools and the rust moved with his skin, his eyes widened. _It wasn't rust._ He left the room briefly, then came back with several plastic bags and put the tools in the bag, he was going to see if the substance was blood and if it matched any one's.

"Are you going to reimburse me for those?" Henry said jokingly, the officer just stared, "Kidding, kidding. I'll bring my tools from home." Henry crossed his arms, looked away and sighed.

"You are aware this is a murder investigation, right?" the officer said cautiously, "Your daughter might be dead."

"She probably ran off with friends." Henry spat.

"I could see Susie doing that, but not your three year old." the officer mumbled quietly, "You should be more concerned than you are." Henry's eyes widened, as if it was finally sinking in. The black haired man ruffled his own hair as he thought about his missing daughter. Then the sinking feeling stopped, it had reached its peak. Henry grabbed his chest and closed his eyes, his eyebrows furrowed as if he was trying to stop the waterworks from coming.

"Please, continue." Henry replied, clearing his throat and now rubbing his eyes. The officer was at work looking for anything. He didn't have any swabs to test the marinara sauce so he walked out with only the possibly bloody tools.

"Thank you for your time Mr. Emily." the officer concluded their time, "I hope we'll find your daughter."

"Me too." Henry replied, "Good luck Officer Burke." He waved him off, as the diner emptied out to just the two of the owners.

* * *

 **New Harmony, UT-December 3rd 1982**

Sirens rang out as William began to bleed out.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Henry held William's hand tightly, "I didn't mean it! I-I-It was never supposed to end up like this…!" the medic looked at Henry.

"What happened?" the medic asked, "I've never seen anything like this..." the medic said, looking at all the wounds on William's body, "They're symmetrical. Like this was intentional..." they said in disbelief; Henry clenched his teeth tightly.

"This is my creation." Henry answered, "It's a springlock failure."

 **Earlier that evening…**

"He's finally gone." William said, "About time."

"He's just trying to do his job." Henry defended the newly-promoted officer, "Besides he's looking for my daughter. I'm surprised you're not more sensitive to it."

"You didn't seem like someone I needed to walk on eggshells around, besides," William said, heading into the back room, "I'm sure she'll show up any day now." he grinned, Henry thought it was supposed to be hopeful but it came off as creepy. William walked into the back room and locked the door, which Henry thought was suspicious. He wouldn't need to lock the door unless children were around, but it was just the two of them.

Henry approached the door and pressed his ears against the door to hear a dark chuckling, like William was laughing to himself. Henry got nervous for his partner, if he had walked in with a comic, maybe he could think he was laughing at something with dark humor, but he was laughing at something in there. Mr. Emily pulled out his keys, he had to know what William was laughing at—He was afraid of what he'd find. Trying the lock, the door clicked and unlocked. He found William in the spare Spring Bonnie suit, standing above _something_ covered in blood, it didn't look human, it was too small. Henry reeled back in horror as he realized he was standing above a dismembered child's arm.

Henry thought he might vomit, but couldn't, he was paralyzed with fear as he noticed the animatronic rabbit's eyes came to meet with his.

"Should've left the door locked..." William said, his voice was different too, as if he was an entirely different person, "Now you'll join your daughter."

"Why-" Henry started up, looking up around the room. He trusted William, they had been college buddies, they went to each other's baby showers, they were best friends. What happened to him? Henry saw the small knife William was hiding as the man grew closer. Henry looked around and grabbed something off the table, a crank for the suit. William tilted his head in confusion, but the hostility was still there. Henry knew he couldn't tackle him in the suit, the suit was like armor, it would just make it like he was running into a brick wall. So Henry kicked and hoped it would make him stagger, but he did one better. Henry kicked the knife out of William's hand, William stepped back, looking at the flying knife, which hit and impaled the wall.

"Strangulation it is." William cooed and made his advance, Henry backed up, not sure what to do next. He backed up into the door and tried to door. It cracked open, but William slammed it shut and put a hand around Henry's neck. William began to lift Henry off the ground, making Henry loosen his grip on the suit's springlock crank. Henry reached out and barely placed the crank into the suit's side. The grip on Henry's neck got tighter, there was something in William's eyes, something illuminating his bloodlust, but it quickly faded in an instant—Henry kicked his leg out and hit the crank, making the springlocks loosen—the springlocks had intentionally failed.

The snapping sound resounded in the room, cutting through both their focuses to catch their attention. William dropped Henry onto the ground, Henry began coughing to catch his breath, but couldn't let his eyes leave William—He could see the blood beginning to spill from William's body, slowly, ever-so-slowly, as little rivulets ran down the animatronic's legs and hands down to the floor. Henry was terrified, as the screams started, as if whatever trance William was in, finally ended and now all he could feel was the pain.

"H-H-Henry! Help me!" William screeched, his voice now back to normal. Henry laid on the ground, not moving, because he was debating. "H-How did this happen…!" _He doesn't remember getting into the suit._ Henry got up and pulled the crank back, having the hooks rip his skin open further, but no longer crushing his partner. Henry would ask later what happened to him, but for now, he had to get William to a hospital.

* * *

 **New Harmony, UT- December 4th 1982**

Henry sat beside the hospital bed, William's children beside him, not wanting to leave their father's side just yet. The room was quiet, Henry was still debating on whether to report what he found in the back room, William standing over that dismembered corpse, the corpse of a child. _"What if he did that to his own children?"_ Henry thought to himself, _"They're in danger, but what's putting them in danger? What's taking over their father? Is he a multiple personality?"_

"Hey, Mr. Emily." Matthew started up, "Thank you for taking care of our father, and for buying us dinner." Matthew thanked the man who was responsible for hurting their father, Henry frowned at the thought. He was responsible for this, and they were more than likely going to lose their father at this rate, they'd be orphans.

"It's not a problem, Matthew. Here," Henry pulled some money out of his pockets, "Just down the block, there's an ice cream parlor, go get something for all of you guys. I'll be here, watching over your dad." Matthew nodded solemnly, took his little brother's hand and carried his little sister in his free arm.

"We'll be back." Matthew answered, the little boy, Michael, looked up at Henry. The boy and man made eye contact but Henry couldn't seem to keep it and looked away.

"Thank you Mr. E." Michael said with a small smile, then the three took off, leaving the two men alone, and Henry alone to his thoughts as the heart rate monitor beeped steadily, yet weakly. Nurses walked by the room, but never came in. Until a small pair of shoes came closer, Henry thought the kids were back but it was only one pair, and the door opened. Henry looked up and saw a little boy wearing a mask, he wore black and white striped pants, and matching shirt, the white stripes only on the sleeves. The mask looked like that of a marionette, and large grin and hollow black eyes, but blushed red cheeks to contrast with the purple tear streaks.

"I think you're in the wrong room, son." Henry tried to say cheerfully, he thought the boy was going to a small party for a friend.

"I'm not in the wrong room." the boy replied surely, "My name is Matthias; I'm here to help your choice." he said quite formally, "Actually, I'm here to give you your choice."

"What choice?" Henry sat up and looked at the boy strangely.

"If you're going to save your friend or not." the boy answered, Henry stood up in shock and backed away.

"You can't help me with that, the doctors said there's nothing they could do..." Henry rebutted.

"That's science." the boy said, "I'm an angel." Henry stared at him with wide eyes then frowned and glared.

"Get out." Henry said, "Enough jokes, I may be a man of faith, as are many people in this town, it's not good for you to make fun of my faith."

"I'm not." Matthias replied, "God, has sent me here to help you." Henry scoffed and rolled his eyes at the little boy, how could someone so young be so cruel? "I can tell you don't believe me, but here is my offer. This mask I'm wearing guides souls to their bodies, or new hosts, or to their…" the boy paused, " _Rightful_ place." Henry's eyebrows furrowed as he listened, he said it all with a straight face which would be hard to pull off.

"Are you offering me this mask?" Henry asked, "It won't work for those two girls, their bodies have been destroyed... they can't go back to them. And it won't help William."

"William will stay in his body even if it isn't supposed to function. He won't die, even if nothing functions." Matthias explained, "Besides, they don't need to go back to their old bodies. You're a creator aren't you?" Henry looked at him in confusion, trying to figure out what he meant, then it clicked.

"Do you really think they'd want to live on as a mascot?" Henry said.

"As long as you made their roles like themselves." Matthias said, "I wouldn't mind, and it seems you don't mind either. So it's gotta be the majority opinion." the little boy grinned, a wicked grin, "Besides, you could destroy the hosts to release their spirits and then send them to their freedom if they don't want to stay." Henry nodded, and walked over to the little boy, holding out his hand for the mask.

"What do you want in exchange?" Henry asked, "I'll do anything to have this power."

"Anything?" Matthias said in slight shock, considering one of those little girls he didn't know and the man on the bed tried to kill him, but he wasn't about to make Henry back out of his deal. "I'll keep you updated." The two shook hands and the room was quiet, no one was around. The boy took off the marionette mask, and handed it over. Henry smiled at his newfound power, seeming to know exactly how it worked as soon as it was in his hands. He put the mask on, and put his relaxed hand out over William's body. A purple aura appeared slightly above William's body, but only was seen through the mask's eyes.

"Just like that." the little boy said, crossing his arms. Henry closed his fist and the aura moved back to the body, and seemed to be sewn into the body unlike before where it was free and loose. "Good, very good." Henry smiled happily and took the mask off and looked at the little boy

Henry fell over and stared at the little boy's face. The holes in mask weren't empty because they were covered… there were no eyes because the little boy didn't have any. The little boys eyes were empty of eyeballs, there was just black, rotting flesh on the inside. Henry gagged a little as his stomach twitched in repulsion.

"Wh-What… what are you?" Henry asked nervously, looking at the still alive corpse.

"Do you think humans just give up their bodies?" the fallen angel said, "I had to find an empty one of course." he tilted his head as the black feathery wings sprouted from his back. "Good luck Henry, I'll be seeing you soon." the wings extended, getting ready to take off.

"W-WAIT!" Henry shouted, but after he blinked the boy was gone. Leaving the two men by themselves once more. Henry looked around the room in disbelief once more, then looked to the mask, it was real…

"Mr. Emily?" Mike was in the doorway with an ice cream cone in his hand, "Are you alright?" Henry nodded slowly.

"Just a bit emotional." Henry replied, hiding the mask in the back of his pants. "Thanks for checking up on me." he got up and sat in the chair, a soft groaning sounded in the room as William turned over, then sat up.

"Dad!" Matthew entered the room and ran to his father's bedside, and embraced his father gently, yet firmly. "Oh, I'm so glad you're okay!" A nurse came into the room and took his vitals, William was healthy.

"We're going to keep him another night just to be sure, but he'll home tomorrow." the doctor eventually said. The children nodded and went home, Henry was glad Matthew was so responsible and was willing to take care of his little sister all by himself. Henry decided to walk them home, and then went home himself. He pulled out the mask, and thought about what the angel said, there was only one thought on his mind.

" _What have I done?"_


	3. Not Myself Anymore

**Chapter 3: Not Myself Anymore**

 **New Harmony, UT- January 20th 1983**

Henry sat at his desk, working on the big project for Susie Moore, hoping that if he made the animatronic well enough that maybe she'd be happy. He knew in the back of his mind that she would be sad, she wouldn't get to live with her family, she wouldn't get back her life, she'd just live. Would she want that? Would anyone want that? Henry began to rethink his options, and what about his daughter? Maybe she could live on looking human, but he'd never made animatronics that looked human. There was a knock on the door to his workshop, to which he proceeded to get up and unlock the door and see who was there.

"They found her." Henry's wife said, stifled with sobs, "Th-They found her in the garbage." she sobbed, "They want one of us to come in and confirm its her. H-Henry, I don't think I-I-I..." she started up, starting to pant due to the realization that her child was gone, forever. Henry embraced his wife tightly, running his hands through her hair tenderly.

"I'll go in." he said sternly, trying to be the rock for her. She let go and just cried in her husband's arms, unaware of their other toddler looking upon the two, knowing something was wrong, but not being able to put it into words for them. Instead the toddler, Samantha Emily, just babbled with concern at her parents, but they did not hear her.

* * *

Henry went back to the diner later that day, he thought about quitting and moving elsewhere to start over. This place was a small town, there was no way they'd live this down so it was best to start new plans.

Before heading into the building, he went to the back of the building to see the dumpster, there was a streak of blood against it, it was obvious. How could he miss it? What lead them to the dumpster? Henry looked into the dumpster, it was empty—the garbagemen must've found her. He shut the lid, and got back into his car and headed to the police station. The police station was small, and was never busy, he was the only one there for a crime, the rest were there for their jobs.

"We found both bodies." the officer said, "Your daughter was whole, while Susie… was not as lucky." he said with discontempt, the thought of a little girl being cut into pieces was disturbing to say the least. "Your daughter's body is down in the morgue." Henry put his hand over his mouth and closed his eyes, trying not to cry. Henry got to his feet and put his hands down, he took a deep breath and followed the officer down to the morgue like he had said. The morgue was a small stifled room, there were very few slots, only about six slots were there to hold bodies. Only two of which said they were occupied with names, the officer pulled open the one that said: "Charlotte Emily."

The little girl's body laid peacefully, her eyes shut as if she was still sleeping.

"Trashmen said they didn't even think she was dead at first." the officer started.

"Can you, not?" Henry interrupted, "I'm trying my best to not lose it right now, but you're making it harder." Henry said somewhat bitterly, he put a hand to his little girl's cheek, feeling how cold she was. The feeling was beginning to sink in for Henry, and it all came rushing to him. Tears rolled down his face like tiny bowling balls. He panted, trying to get it to stop, but he couldn't seem to stop crying. The officer looked on him in sympathy, and just put a hand on Henry's shoulder in silence.

* * *

It didn't take long for Henry's wife to leave him and take their only child with her. Henry didn't even have warning that she left, only knew that she did after a few weeks. Henry was too focused on his new projects to be bothered with his own depression and loneliness. Months passed, and Henry finally finished his first vessel for Susie.

"What are you going to call her?" William asked, looking upon the new entertainer.

"Chica, the Chicken." Henry answered, "She's kind and motherly, and always supportive of anyone's dreams."

"Sounds a little boring, but she's very different from the Springy and Freddy." William replied, adjusting himself on his crutches. He'd looked like he'd lost weight and had been going through physical therapy after the accident, which he didn't remember.

"She's going to have lots of personality, trust me."

"A.I?" Willam asked.

"Yeah." Henry nodded and lead the animatronic to the back room; he had to finish what he started. Henry put the marionette mask on and put his hand out, he saw her spirit, weak, fading. Looking for a way out of this plane of existence. Henry lead her to the animatronic and closed his hand, tying her to the new animatronic. The eyes that light up purple turned black, only the white pupils lighting up in the dark. The voicebox acted up, stuttering and sputtering, trying to make new words.

"Susie?" Henry asked, getting closer to the animatronic chicken. It made it's first sound, a scream, an ear-splitting scream, it seemed to heave as if it were panting, but the robot could not breathe, so no air came. "C-Calm down… it's okay now." Henry added, rubbing the chicken's back as if to soothe it. There was silence for a moment, as the eyes moved to stare up at him.

"What… have… you… done?" it let out its first words. Henry's reeled back, she was herself and she was well aware of what she was.

"I-I..." Henry didn't know what to say, "I thought this would be better than you just dying…"

"Wrong." the voicebox retorted, as if seeming to shut him out, it turned over and went into sleep mode. Henry looked at his creation and feared what he had done to that girl. He put the mask back on and tried to release her from the prison and free her, but the pins tying her to that host could not be undone, no matter what he tried. Henry clenched his teeth, and gulped in worry, could she ever be free now?

* * *

/Hope you enjoyed! Thank you thediamondjakoozie for following! Hope to see you next time!


	4. Out of His Mind

**/Fair warning for this chapter! There is self harm! You've been warned!**

 **Chapter 4: Out of His Mind**

 **New Harmony, UT- October 3rd 1983**

The town was quiet for once, it had been awhile since the murders and the funerals had been held several months ago. Things were finally starting to go back to normal, and Henry was making good work on his big project for his daughter. William was lying in bed, trying to sleep—he had gone months without sleeping—he didn't know why he was still trying, but he did.

He laid on the pillow and took the king sized fluff around his head, thinking it was some non-existent noise keeping him awake. He had a cold sweat going, his brows furrowed in frustration, before he got up and turned on the lights. He looked in the mirror, looking at his scars from the accident and the yellow-white skin. He was obviously sick but for some reason he was afraid to see a doctor about it, like he knew there was something wrong with his condition. He opened the door to his bedroom and walked about the house. The grandfather clock chimed as he paced the halls silently.

"Ah!" A sound of panic interrupted William, the father sighed and entered the room where the sound came from.

"Everything okay, champ?" William asked quietly to his youngest son. Mike looked up at his father, then to his clock by his bedside.

"Surprised you heard that." he commented.

"I was still up." William replied.

"Surprised you're still up." the son retorted, he looked around the room in slight fear, like something was still coming for him.

" _Help me."_ a voice whispered, one that both the two vaguely recognized but couldn't put a name to it. Mike stared off in the direction the voice came from, while William ignored it.

"Did you hear that?" Mike asked, William shook his head, he lied.

"No, but it was probably just the wind or a tree, like it usually is." William smiled gently, trying to ease his child's mind. He'd heard these voices before, and he knew it was most likely just hallucinations. William hoped his son didn't have hallucinations this early in life, but he knew his father had an illness too.

"Oh, okay." Mike sunk into his bed and closed his eyes, trying to go back to sleep. William ruffled his son's hair and kissed his forehead affectionately. _"I hope he never changes."_ William thought to himself, before standing and closing the door softly.

William put his back to the door, and slowly slid to the floor, something felt wrong. He put his fingers to his wrist, trying to take a pulse. He moved his hand over, he couldn't find a pulse on his wrist, so he moved his hands to his neck, couldn't find it there either. He pressed his hand to his chest over his heart, trying one last final attempt. He took a deep breath, he couldn't feel his heart beating. He moved his hand down, he sighed.

"You're not a doctor, William. The doctor will find it." William got to his feet and went to the kitchen, getting a glass of water. The cool liquid went down his throat, satisfying him for the moment, he went to turn on the TV but knew there was nothing good on at this time. He sat in the chair for a good ten minutes before his body began to resist having water in his system. William leaned over, trying to content his stomach but to no avail.

William ran to the kitchen and spat up the substance, he looked at the sink in horror. It wasn't water anymore, it was a deep red color like it had mixed with something. William washed out the sink and headed back to bed, closing his eyes tight, he told himself: "Tomorrow is another day."

* * *

 **New Harmony, UT-October 4th 1983**

William sat on the patient's bed, and stethoscope to his chest as the doctor tried to find William's heartbeat.

"Deep breath." the doctor instructed, William inhaled as instructed. The doctor squinted his eyes, and moved back from the father, "Take off your shirt, I can't hear anything, it might be the fabric." William unbuttoned his white dress shirt, revealing the scars to the doctor. "Yikes, what did that?" the doctor asked as he looked at the symmetrical scars.

"We have these special suits at work…" William started.

"Sounds dangerous." the doctor said, not really seeming to be listening. The doctor pressed the equipment to William's back, William slightly flinched at the cold steel hitting his back but took a breath like he was supposed to. The doctor frowned further and moved in front of William, trying to find his heart rate from the front. "That's strange, I can't find it still…"

William's eyes widened, starting to get nervous in the form of perspiring.

"What do you mean?" William questioned, "Is it the equipment?"

The doctor looked at the stethoscope, "Possibly, I'll get a new one." the doctor exited the room and William took the chance to escape, he didn't want to see the doctor try a second attempt. The man, with his shirt still split open and jacket over his shoulder, slipped by the nurses and doctor and left the building. He didn't know how to explain the loss of a heartbeat, _"Maybe I'm just being paranoid."_ William told himself, as he drove home, the children still at school he decided to test a dark theory, figuring it would end terribly, but it was best to test the impossible first, right?

The confused man drew himself a bath and proceeded to fully undress and get into the tub. He was afraid of what he'd do next, as he put his head under the water, he put his fingers over his nose and pinched it shut. He looked up at the ceiling, the blurry surroundings having might be the last things he sees.

He took a deep breath under the water, inhaling the water. Expecting his lungs to fill up with water and to sit up quickly and cough it up, he tensed his abs, but… he was fine. He took another breath, his lungs filling up with water completely, and he was still fine. His eyes widened and he sat up out of the tub. He got out of the tub and pushed the water out of his lungs, and began to cough, just to get it out of his system. He looked in mirror and had only one thought. _"What the fuck?"_

The man put a towel around his hips and went to the kitchen and grabbed a knife. He rolled his eyes at himself and scoffed, _"What are you doing?"_ he asked himself as he put the knife to his wrist, _"You're going to feel that. And it's going to hurt, you idiot."_ he put a towel in his mouth, and the sliced his wrist open, and boy, did he feel it. He threw the knife away from him and put his newly-freed hand over the cut, then the towel out of his mouth.

"You knew it was going to hurt, don't be surprised… fuck…" William swore under his breath, planning to put the towel over the deep cut but didn't. He looked at the wound, clearly hit the vein, but there was no blood. He pinched the area, trying to make the red fluid come to the surface, but the vein was empty. William chuckled to himself as the pain subsided, he moved his hands away from each other then placed them over his face. "What the fuck are you?" he asked himself.

* * *

 **Afton Household, New Harmony, UT- October 15th 1983**

Michael and Matthew stared at their father at dinner, noticing that he wasn't eating again. Matthew just continued to eat and side-eye his father while Mike continued to stare. William took notice of the staring.

"Just had a big lunch." William explained to his son, but it didn't seem to sway Mike's concern.

"This isn't the first time you've said that." Mike said quietly, "You've been losing weight too…" Mike added on, expressing himself further, "What ever happened to going to see a doctor?"

"They said it was ulcers." William answered, smiling at his son, trying to be understanding of his concerns, but secretly was growing irritated. "It explains the vomiting and the lack of appetite. Go ahead, eat." he gestured for his son to look at his plate, but Michael couldn't look away from his father. William's smile faded, but rather than get upset, he left the table quietly, causing someone else to.

"What was that?" Matthew scolded his younger brother.

"I'm just worried."

"He's just sick! And now he doesn't feel welcome in his own home!" Matthew shouted, "You're such a dummy." Matthew stood up from the table, took his plate into the kitchen, left it on the counter then went to his room, slamming the door—making Michael flinch. Michael looked down, under the table, as if something were there, and sniffled a little.

* * *

William walked into the diner, a police officer in the corner and a few children scattered throughout the diner. The businessman made his way to the back room, and found Henry in the back with his completed project.

"H-Henry…" William looked at his new creation with shock. "Sh-She's perfect, b-b-but… why?" William asked as he looked at the android, and the android looked up at him and smiled.

"Hi." the android said shyly, Henry smiled.

"No need to be shy, Charlie. I'm here to protect you."


	5. The New and Improved

**Chapter 5: The New and Improved**

 **Fredbear Jr's. and Friends , Hurricane, UT- November 1st 1983**

William and Henry stood in front of their new business, smiling brightly at the neon sign, lighting up the evening sky. The two looked happy until William looked back to Henry's car where he saw the android of Henry's deceased daughter. William frowned, he wanted to talk to Henry about a lot: About the accident, about what happened when he tried to breathe underwater, when he cut himself, about Henry's daughter.

"Henry?" William finally spoke up, "I need to talk to you." Henry looked over, he seemed nervous about what Henry had to say.

"Do you remember now?" Henry asked, "The things that happened in the back room?" William looked at Henry curiously, but shook his head.

"Will you tell me? Even if they're bad?" William replied, trying to be calm, "I don't remember how I got there, or what lead up to that. I remember entering the room, then... being on ground." William put a hand over his mouth, as he began to feel the phantom pains of the springlocks failing all over his body.

"You were laughing." Henry started, "So I went to check on you, see what you were laughing at." Henry started, William grew closer while Henry looked over to his car to see his toddler, making sure she wasn't leaving any time soon. "There was a little girl's arm on the floor, and you were holding a bloody knife." William turned away from Henry.

"Are you sure?" William asked in disbelief, "I mean... I don't remember any of this."

"You threatened me, then came at me with the knife." Henry continued, and William seemed to look more and more upset and shocked, "I-I-I managed t-to disarm you, b-b-but y-you... choked m-me." William gasped and closed his eyes tightly.

"Fuck... what's going on?" William asked himself, "I-I'm so sorry." he apologized to his best friend, turning back to him.

"You don't remember, at all?" Henry embraced William back and rubbed his back comfortingly. He felt William shaking his head on Henry's shoulder. "You should get help..." Henry said cautiously, it made William's stomach sink. William let go of Henry quickly.

"Do you know what they do to people like me?" William asked, "They'll just call me a freak and send me to jail, Henry!" William pleaded, "Th-They... They'll fail to help me." William explained further, Henry looked at his friend sympathetically but couldn't let it go. His daughter was dead because of William, even if she had a new vessel.

"I've already done you a favor by not reporting you to the police William. You have to do something to atone for your sins."

"But _I_ didn't do anything!" William shouted, then reeled back, "See you at work tomorrow Henry." William turned away and quickly walked away.

"William!" Henry called after his partner, which drew his toddler's attention. Henry walked to his car and drove away.

 **Fredbear's Family Diner, New Harmony, UT-November 2nd 1983**

"Who went missing now?" Henry asked Officer Burke.

"Dakota Gold, a little boy. He was last seen heading off to your establishment, we have no confirmation he was there, but it's the first place we're going to look. Will you prepare tapes from the cameras for us?"

"Of course, when will you be in?"

"Later today, probably twenty minutes."

"Okay, they should be ready, since it's only the tapes from yesterday, they should be out already." Henry looked around the office for the tapes and couldn't seem to find them for the brief moment he looked.

"Thank you Mr. Emily, see you soon." There was a clicking sound that signalled that the officer had hung up. Henry put the phone he held onto the receiver, and went looking for the tapes. After about ten minutes of searching, Henry decided to ask William.

"William?!" Henry called, "Where are the tapes from yesterday?!"

"Uhh...! Why?!" William replied, making his way to the office. Henry waited for William to get there, he didn't want to shout what he was going to say next.

"Another kid went missing." Henry answered, rather quietly.

"What...?" William looked Henry dead in the eyes, "Do you think I had something to do with this?"

"I never said that, I'm asking you where the tapes are." Henry said with a sigh following his words, looking around the room again, "The officer is going to be here soon, so I'm trying to find them."

"They're in my bag. I was planning on recording over them." William went over to the back of the office where there was a closet that held uniforms and employees' belongings. He pulled the tapes out of his bag and handed them over to Henry. He looked at William suspiciously before taking them and putting them on the cluttered desk.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." William said in a snappy tone, which caused Henry to look over his shoulder and do a double take at his partner.

"Are you seeing anybody yet? I know we just talked about it yesterday, but I just wanted to check on you." Henry asked, William shook his head. Henry didn't say anything, he just put the tapes in a bag and headed out of the office, but he stood in the doorway, deciding to say one last thing. "I want you to be seeing someone about this next week, if you don't. I'm telling the police about what I saw." Henry glared at William, William looked sad at how he was being looked at but said nothing. Henry left the office, and William licked his lips in anticipation as a grin appeared across his face.

Henry waited outside the diner for the policeman to arrive, thinking about his three year old still at home by herself. It was a machine, it could easily be fixed if something was damaged, but it had her soul in it. She didn't even remember being murdered, Henry thanked God for that. He didn't know how to explain her existence to the town, so he'd have to introduce her in the next town over. Maybe by the new location, Henry decided to move to Hurricane, it was busier there, and there would be more kids her age over there.

"Evening, Henry." Officer Burke greeted grimly, "You have the tapes?" Henry held the bag up and handed them over to the officer.

"Those are for the last two days, if Mr. Gold isn't in there, then he didn't make it to our diner." Henry sighed at the thought of another child going missing on their watch, "I really hope he isn't there."

"We always hope they're just spending the night at a friend's but it's best we be careful." the officer said, looking through the bag of VHS tapes.

"This is totally off the subject, but what do you know about Hurricane?"

"Quiet, a bit noisier than it is here, great community." the officer answered, "Didn't you just open a location there?" Henry nodded in response, "Well, closer to work too. Thinking about moving there?" Henry nodded once more, "Not a bad idea. Keep your kid safer." Henry gasped, realizing that no one knew that his other daughter was taken by his wife because he hadn't spoken about it to anyone. He could start over easily.

"Think I will."

"There's a house over there for sale, it's been there for awhile but it'd be an easy fixer-upper." the officer continued, "I live over there, I have a son, Carlton, about your girl's age, maybe they could have a play date?" the officer chuckled.

"You look too young to be a dad." Henry retorted.

"Same goes to you, Henry. But we're both married with kids." The two chuckled quietly, then sighed, the feeling of worry setting in again. "Well, hope you're my neighbor and not a ninnie."

There was silence between the two.

"What?" Henry said, but the officer walked away before Henry could get an answer. Henry went to his car and drove home for the day.

 **Fredbear Jr.'s and Friends, Hurricane, UT-November 5th 1983**

Henry managed to move into his new home fairly quickly, and he got his little girl settled in even faster. The business was good too, lots of kids came every day, they enjoyed the new animatronics. Freddy Fazbear and Chica the Chicken, though the kids didn't know the robots held a dark secret.

The animatronics moved with the music, lip-syncing to the song, making the kids cheer with excitement but when Henry looked at them he could see there was something else in the robot's eyes. A feral side, an aggressive spirit... waiting to jump at something. Henry shrugged it off, he knew they were just kids on the inside, so he was sure nothing bad would happen. They were just kids after all.

"Papa." a voice broke through Henry's train of thought, what could happen if they decided to attack anyone. "I'm hungry, and so is Carl and Jo."

"John." a little boy corrected her with flushed cheeks, the boy seemed embarrassed by his nickname, the little girl blushed too. Henry quickly fed the children he was in charge of, and looked to see William watching over them. Henry frowned, and ignored the staring, he was giving William a week to fix his problem and it had only been a few days.

"Enjoying your pizza?" Henry asked his daughter and her friends with a bright smile, though he was really just acting happy. The little brunette girl nodded excitedly, before noticing another little boy holding his stomach with a frown and a bruise on his cheek. The little girl got up from the table with a slice on a plate, handing it over to the other boy.

"Thanks!" he said before taking it from her, and immediately taking a bite.

"What's your name?" Charlotte asked, "Mine's Charlie."

"Michael." the little boy smiled as he took another bite from the pizza she was kind enough to give him.

"Mikey?" Henry looked over, thinking he was going to see Michael Afton but instead found his neighbor's kid-Michael Brooks. "Why don't you come sit with me and my friends?" There was silence, the animatronics had stopped performing mid-song, looking over at Charlotte with tilted heads. The curtains closed on the animal robots, still staring at the little girl who didn't seem to notice, but the little boy did.

"Sure..." he answered unsurely, but he needed friends, even if they were curious to robots. "Who's that?" he asked immediately, pointing to Henry, then to John, then to Carlton.

"Welcome Michael." Henry extended his arms in opposite directions, as if the show off the place, "I'm Charlie's father, this is John and that's Carlton."

"Nice to meet you." Michael said bashfully, trying not to keep too much attention on himself.

"Why are your clothes so big?" Carlton asked, looking at the clothes so big that they practically were wearing him. Michael's face turned more red, he didn't know why he was embarrassed but he was.

"It's the only ones I get from my parents." Something in Henry's head clicked, and his face changed to concern.

"Would you like to spend the night at some point, Michael?" Henry asked hesitantly, "You're welcome to, if you want." Michael looked down, attention still being on him made him nervous.

"I'd have to ask my parents."

"Very well, that's good of you to check." Henry smiled brighter, "Well, enjoy your time here. I'll leave you alone now, probably don't like talking to old men." Charlotte laughed at her father, which made Henry kiss her on the forehead before walking away.

It was peaceful again, which was much needed but, not for one man.

* * *

William was in his bedroom, looking at the newspaper of the missing children section. Dakota Gold was still there, a purple jacket on the little boy's shoulders; William sighed and put the newspaper down, and went down to the basement to his desk, and opened the locked drawer, put something inside, and relocked it.

"Wait, William. It'll be your time sooner or later." he took a deep breath and sat back in the office chair, trying to remain calm as something seemed to be wanting out.


	6. Michael's Struggle

The town was noisy with the sound of pouring rain, thudding against rooftops and the sidewalk, hitting window panes with such force that it caused the Afton Family to stay awake. The dark, large house was quiet as the three men of the house came to the living room to watch some late night television. Unsurprisingly, the father was still in his work clothes, he'd been having late nights for a long time. It didn't matter what time Michael got up in the middle of the night, his dad was always working, and he got up early in the mornings too, or so Michael thought.

William was exhausted from the last year practically being sleepless nights, he didn't even know the last time he closed his eyes and got a good night's sleep. His skin was beginning to sag and he was losing weight, it looked like his neck was growing longer as well. The men of the house all sat around a single chair, the two boys on the floor and the father in the chair, watching static as they tried to find something to watch before the programs ended.

"What about that one?" Michael asked, pointing to the TV show with fighting robots.

"Too violent before bed." William replied, before stopping on a program about a vampire, a woman and a baby.

"Ughhh... I'm going back to bed." Matthew exclaimed, getting up from the floor, clearly bothered by what his father chose to watch. "Crappy soap opera junk..." he grumbled to his room, shutting the door firmly to the point where it was audible, but not aggressive.

"The baby isn't mine Clara!" the TV character shouted in frustration, Michael was asleep in seconds, leaving William by himself to watch the show. This show had been running for a few years and would be ending soon, but it was nice to watch reruns every so often. William smiled to himself, thinking about watching this in the future. The storm continued to pour outside, creating some nice white noise when the show turned to static.

"Tomorrow is another day." William said as he turned off the television, closing his eyes and leaning back in the chair. "Hopefully, it'll be better."

[Insert line here]

 **Fredbear's Family Diner, New Harmony, UT-November 21st 1983**

William was running the show by himself for now, so he wanted his kids to see him in action, besides Beth, she was at daycare. William came out in the Spring Bonnie springlock suit, waving to the kids, a big, hidden smile on his face as he performed.

"Hiya, kids!" he said in a goofy voice, the attending children cheered. "Having a good time?" he continued to edge them on, wanting them to scream for him. He looked in the back and noticed his kids weren't paying him any attention, his smile vanished.

"Michael, what are you doing?" Michael's older brother asked, "You know she's not here." Michael stared at the Fruity Maze game longingly, expecting the little blonde girl to be playing like she always was.

"She just moved! She said this place was her favorite, she's going to come back." Michael whined, staring at the game still. Matthew groaned, not wanting to tell his little brother the truth: Susie was dead, and she wasn't coming back.

"She moved far away like mom did..." Matthew answered bitterly, "We're not going to see either of them again." Matthew looked down, an anger building up in him, trying not to act on it, but resisting was futile. Matthew threw the last ball into the hole, and went to the prize corner.

"You know, you guys didn't have to play to get the prizes. At least you two don't." The man on the other side of the counter said, his name was Vincent, he had long hair and a bit of stubble on his chin, which was surprising for how old he actually was.

"Maybe, but we still it's fair to at least play the games." Michael explained, still looking at the Fruity Maze game, "Have you seen Scarlet?" Michael asked, the employee shook his head.

"Sorry, I don't know who that is." the man in the purple uniform said, "But I'm sure she'll show up any day now." Matthew growled to himself.

"I want the Fox mask." Matthew said, interrupting the conversation. The employee gladly obliged, completely ignoring the aggressive undertones of the demand. "Thanks." Matthew thanked the employee despite his ignorance of Scarlet's disappearance.

"Can I get the plushies? I don't recognize some of them, but they're really cute." Michael asked shyly, looking at the four characters. "Like the rabbit one is nice."

"I don't know who they are yet, I think they're being unveiled soon at your dad's other location." the employee explained, "I just know the chicken, and the bear are out already."

"Michael! Come on." Matthew called, his patience going thin. Michael jumped and nodded.

"Uhhh, cool!" Michael replied, taking the new plushies from the much taller man, "Nice meeting you, uh..."

"Vincent Miller." the employee said, then pointed to his name tag. "I'll let you go, sounds like your brother is ready to move on."

"Y-Yeah. Bye, Mr. Miller." Michael said, walking away with his arms full, "Coming big bro!" Michael called to his brother whom was already walking away, putting the fox character's mask on. A fun thought entered the brother's mind, and a smirk appeared on his face. "So, what made you choose the foxy one?" Michael asked as they moved to another part of the building.

"Oh, it's just the most spooky of them." Matthew started, but something caught Mike's attention, it was their father. No one was watching him except two children who were following him into the back room. "You know, I've been meaning to tell you... Scarlet isn't coming back, because she's dead." Matt said bluntly, "Someone lured her into the back room and she never came back out." Mike watched the two kids go into the safe room and heard the door lock, the lock on that door was really noisy so it was hard to miss most of the time.

"You mean, like those two?" Mike said, making Matthew look over to Michael's direction.

"Y'know, out of all the responses I expected to get, that was not one of them."

"I'm being serious. I just saw," Mike paused, "Someone, take two kids into that back room."

"Dude, not funny."

"I'm not lying!" Mike shouted, gaining multiple people's attention, "I think it was dad...!"

"Dude!" Matthew dragged Michael by the arm into the bathrooms, getting the audience's eyes away from his little brother, and by extension, himself. "Do you even realize what you're saying?! You just called our dad a murderer..." Matthew whispered the last part out of concern.

"It was him, and he took two kids back there. I don't know what's going on, but... isn't that suspicious?"

"I'm done with this conversation." Matthew answered, "Our dad isn't a murderer."

"And our mom didn't abandon us?" Mike spat, "Don't you ever wonder why she did?"

"She just went after her dreams, like dad said."

"You're an idiot." Mike said with a sour tone, Matthew turned away from his little brother angrily, "Maybe you thought the bruises were make up, too?" Mike turned to face his brother, not letting up this time. "Have you ever met Bonny? Her dad abuses her, and she warned me about what to look out for. Mom had all the signs..."

"SHUT UP!" Matthew turned to face his brother and swung his arm in his direction, smacking his little brother upside the face, making him fly down, into the ground. There was a heavy _thud_ sound upon impact.

"I knew you wouldn't listen..." Mike whined, holding his face where a red mark would begin to form quickly. "No one listened to mom except me." Michael got up off the ground, still holding his plushies and ran out of the bathroom and out of the Diner.


	7. In Someone Else's Hands

**Chapter 7: In Someone Else's Hands**

The first was hit was one of many to come from Michael's older brother, it seemed the abusive behavior was genetic, but Michael didn't receive that gene. In the coming week to his approaching birthday, Michael refused to go to the diner despite his father's persistence, and was ridiculed by his brother for being fearful of nothing. Despite those two kids being taken, they hadn't been reported yet to anyone's knowledge.

"Let me out!" Michael called out, hearing the neurotic laughter on the other side of his bedroom door, his brother, keeping him locked in. Mike banged on the door harder as tears poured down his face still. He hadn't been able to stop crying for some reason, something in him snapped and it made it hard to be strong like before. "You tore him apart, and now you're going to lock m-me in?!" he shouted weakly, but still loudly; Michael's voice cracked from the distress, and he fell to the ground. It felt like the world was shrinking around him, quickly, too quickly; soon he'd be the only one left in this world of his.

Michael laid on the ground, putting his arms around his knees as the sadistic laughter continued. The little yellow bear seemed to speak to him, as Mike looked up at it briefly, as if it was saying something, before looking back down to his knees and his world faded to black.

* * *

 **Afton Household, New Harmony, UT-November 22nd 1983**

Michael held the bear contentedly, a small smile on his face, looking into the bear's beady eyes, it spoke to him once more, almost warning him.

 _"You know he is hiding again."_ Michael's smile vanished, as if it was telling him to go find his brother, _"He won't stop until you find him."_ Michael set the bear down and went to his other plushies, the fox toy missing his head since yesterday. He picked up the Freddy plush and held it tightly, as if saying that the yellow bear had been replaced by him.

"These are my friends." Mike said quietly, the words having a darker meaning that he was yet to be truly aware of. He looked back at the yellow bear, whom still seemed to be looking at him. Telling him to move on, the boy set the brown bear back down into the box with the other plushies and left the room. Stepping out into the hall, walking past his mother's old room and into the living room. She wanted her room to be with her daughter's as William complained about his daughter's crying when she was an infant, and couldn't stand her being in their room so they had to get a bigger house.

Michael, now in the living room, looked around and thought about sitting down on the couch and watching TV, maybe his heart would stop racing. It was better than sitting in his room, bored, having that thing tell him to go find his brother every five seconds. Michael scrounged around for the remote but couldn't find it, so he went up to the TV.

Barely touching the TV's on-switch, his brother jumped out at him, making Michael fall back and triggering a memory that wasn't his. A man in a mascot suit, coming out of the shadows with a knife and pointing said knife at him. Michael felt the pain and cried out.

"Aww, come on dude it wasn't that bad!" Matthew laughed, Michael continued to wail as he felt the knife impale him. The phantom pains grew in his stomach, he kicked his feet as if he were fighting the creature torturing him, and held his stomach to hold his organs in. Matthew looked at Michael in his agony and walked away awkwardly.

"Tomorrow is another day." a female voice called to him, he looked up to see the man gone, but a little blond girl he recognized. The world faded to black, before Michael's eyes and couldn't utter a word in response.

* * *

 **Fredbear's Family Diner, New Harmony, UT-November 23rd 1983**

Michael laid under a table hiding, right outside the back room, but away from the stage. A voice spoke to him softly, trying to to guide him away from the nightmares that was this place. He could see it, the kids going into that back room. Trying to stop them, but failing, or ending up going in there with them... with his father. Was his father the murderer or just a trapper?

"Hurry, run toward the exit." the bear warned, little Mikey got to his feet and began to head toward the exit, having a man in a bear suit step through the door. Michael was petrified, but managed to take a step back. "It's too late." the voice paused as if thinking, "Hurry the other way and find someone who will help! You know what will happen if he catches you!" Mike got weak in the knees at that last part, his friend spoke as if he were next.

Michael turned and ran the other direction, getting to about the center of the building, stopping between the tables and looking at his father and another performer on the stage. Seeing them up there, he saw their eyes come onto him. Michael put his hands on his stomach and clenched the fabric on his shirt tightly, he bit his lip. The voice spoke up once more:

"You can find help if you get past them. You have to be strong." the voice tried to give him a quick pep talk, but those weren't for children. Michael slowly stepped forward, hearing the thudding steps continue after him, and it didn't encourage him. He went back to his old habits, and hid under the table; Hoping the man didn't see him duck down there. The man continued to walk past him, toward the stage, possibly to perform with the other two. There was a faint sigh, "Tomorrow is another day."

Michael saw feet around him-children's feet-hiding him, protecting him, they were transparent and pale, like ghosts. Michael cried and covered his face. He saw the end of the long, scarlet ribbon at the end of the blonde's hair and knew what his brother said was definitively true. Scarlet was no longer amongst the living, nor were the other four.

It took about an hour of lying down there for him to regain his composure, but Mikey finally got to his feet and made it out the door. Michael ran past the other kids, not interested in what they possibly had to say and ran home. Matthew was probably there waiting for him, but he just wanted to crawl in bed and hide away for awhile; Having Susie comfort him for a little while, she was surprisingly motherly for a 13 year old.

 _"Be careful."_ she warned as he stepped inside, she seemed to know something he didn't. Michael nodded, gulped, and wiped away his tears, though the streams didn't stop pouring down his face. He headed toward the TV and turned it on for a moment, seeing the program playa commercial for his father's new business. "Fredbear Jr's. and Friends!" it read, the characters were introduced and he finally learned all the names of his friends in his room. Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken, Foxy the Pirate Fox, and Freddy Fazbear. He turned off the TV, nothing was on to watch anyway. He headed to his room to lock everyone out and hide away for the day. He opened the door, and immediately fell to the ground.

Matthew was waiting under the bed, and as soon as Mikey opened the door, Matthew popped out. Michael fell on his rear and pouted, the memories triggering, this time seeing a menacing marionette mask in front of him, the man wearing said mask grabbing onto him and shoving him into a machine. He could only see out of the eyes of the suit, but he felt like he was being suffocated. He mumbled fearfully, as he looked up at his brother who was now towering over him.

"I-I-I don't want this..." Michael said clearly.

"God, you are such a baby." Matthew said, "How could any one tolerate you?" Matthew said, pushing his brother onto the ground with his foot, and walking away. Michael looked up at the ceiling and saw the four kids standing around him, all holding their hands out, they all said:

"Tomorrow is another day."

* * *

 **Afton Household, New Harmony, UT- November 24th 1983**

Michael couldn't take it anymore, even if no one had been reported missing, these hauntings involving the children he saw, the fact he didn't them anymore, he had to report it. He'd been told to call this number only for emergencies, so he'd done just that.

"I have to report what I've seen." Michael said nervously to the person on the other end of the line, "I saw two kids get kidnapped, and possibly killed a couple days ago."

The sound of sirens filled the area, as they rushed to the diner, finding the place finally filled full again, and the accuser standing outside the door, waiting to go in. Officer Burke was back with three more officers, and immediately went to speak with Henry and William.

"Welp, I'm back. Do you know what it's about this time?" the man said, Henry looked at William confused, but also stern, as if he knew William had something to do with it.

"No, Officer. Would you care to explain?" Henry said, trying to be cooperative but also annoyed by the fact that there were cops in his restaurant accusing him of something again.

"We have a witness saying that someone in one of your suits took two kids to the safe room of your establishment, and never came out." the officer explained, Henry's eyes widened.

"What?" Henry said in disbelief, William looked at his son behind the officer.

"And my son is the witness?" William asked, the cogwheels in his head turning. "You know, he's had nightmares ever since Susie went missing..."

"Your point, Mr. Afton?" the officer hissed, knowing exactly what his point was.

"My point is, did you ask him if ever saw those kids leave, or not?" The four officers turned to look at Michael, and Michael seemed to turn even smaller. Tears began to run down his face again, he felt something squeeze his hand, but looked down to see nothing was there.

"I left before I ever saw them come out." Michael replied weakly, "But I haven't seen them return!"

"Kids come and go, they were probably from out of town coming to see the attraction."

"Maybe we should just see the tapes?" Another officer suggested, his nametag reading: "Lt. Fitzgerald."

"I would give you the tapes," Henry started, "But my colleague here took the tapes home to record over them."

"Now why would you do that?" Lt. Fitzgerald asked, "Aren't they for instances like this?"

"We honestly thought this was over, we weren't really thinking anything. We're very sorry, but we won't do it again." Henry replied, putting his hands by his chest in surrender, admitting his wrongs. "Is there any way you could investigate the diner after hours?" The officers looked at one another, nodding in agreement, it was late already so it wouldn't be long.

"Michael." William said, demanding his son's attention, "Come here." Michael looked up at his father's eyes and only saw rage. Henry saw the look in William's eyes and wanted to stop him, but it wasn't his place to tell William how to parent. William grabbed his son by the back of the neck and lead him into another room, back where they kept the spare animatronics. Frightening Michael, he tried to escape, but his father's grip was too strong.

"I don't want to go in there... please don't make me go in there. I'm sorry." Michael begged, weeping harder.

"You're going to stay in there until the diner closes."

"No! I-I'll take it back! I'll-I'll tell them I didn't see anything! I'll f-f-f-fix it...!" Michael pleaded as his father let go of his neck after tossing him into the room and turning out the lights.

"You've done enough." he slammed the door shut, then put the key in the lock and locked the door behind him, locking him in like his brother.

Michael put his hands against the door, seeing his father's feet still there. "Please let me out." he asked politely, crying quietly, as he tried the door's handle. William continued to stand there, listening to his own son sob. "PLEASE!" he begged louder; William walked away from the door, leaving his son to be terrified. He thought about the man in the suit, being stabbed all over again. "...please let me out..." he pleaded one last time, though no one could, or would, help him now. Mike leaned back from the door, and fell onto his side and wept. The world grew cold, and Michael knew that he couldn't stay with his family much longer. It would kill him.

* * *

 **Fredbear's Family Diner, New Harmony, UT- November 25th 1983**

"Wow, your brother is kind of a baby isn't he?"

"It's hilarious." Michael couldn't stand being here, nevertheless in front of the room where his friends were killed. Mike looked up at his brother bitterly, like a hurt puppy. The teenagers gathered around the little boy caught the attention of a small audience. A 12 year old girl with her mother sat a table eating pizza, she looked at the little boy concerned, clearly aware of what was happening, but didn't get up from the table. She knew she was too weak to stop the bullying, so she went to the man at the prize corner. "Why don't we help him get a closer look! He will love it!" the brother laughed and grabbed his little brother's shoulder, which Michael proceeded to slap away; It only made Matthew grab him harder.

"No! Please!" the little boy cried, wriggling like a worm trying to escape his brother's hands, but his grip was too firm.

"Come on guys, let's give this little man a lift. He wants to get up close and personal!" The group of bullies all grabbed him and began to lift him up. He kicked and thrashed as they dragged him to the center of the room.

"No! I don't want to go!" he screamed. The little girl sat up on the counter, finally getting the attendant's attention.

"Hey cutie! What's your name?"

"Bonny B. Blue." she said, opening her mouth as if to say something, but was quickly interrupted.

"Oh! You probably want the bunny then don't you?" Bonny closed her mouth and shook her head, and tried to speak again, "Really now? That's surprising..."

"There's a little boy being bullied, you should help before it gets serious." the onlooker turned to see the Afton brothers.

"Oh, those two. They're nothing serious. Little kid is just a bit of a crybaby and his brother likes making fun of him." the prize corner manager explained, Bonny didn't seem persuaded though.

"It's going to get serious if you don't stop it. Trust me." she warned, and looked at the nametag, "Vincent." she turned and jumped off the counter, her skirt flowing delicately as she walked away from young man. Vincent looked at the scene more closely and began to head over there.

Michael didn't like this, he didn't like being in someone else's hands, especially considering what they were trying to do.

"You heard the little man! He wants to get even closer!" Matthew laughed hysterically as they reached the stage, "Hey guys, I think the little man said he wants to give Fredbear a big kiss!" Matthew exclaimed loud enough for Vincent to hear. He began to see what the plan was, and more concerned for the animatronic in robot mode than Michael, Vincent quickened his pace. "On three, one... two..." Matthew and the others threw little Mikey up and managed to get him right in Fredbear's jaw. Michael screamed and Vincent began running, and caught Bonny's attention once more, and she ran over, getting over there faster than Vincent due to her smaller size and closer location. The jaw moved back and forth as the little boy squirmed and attempted to move out of the teeth's way.

The bullies laughed for a moment, and the 12 year old girl was stopped by them. She glared up at them, gaining the courage to try to push past them. They pushed her back once more.

"You want to join him?" one of them threatened, Bonny held her arm and proceeded to shove them away. She was stronger than she looked, but her help was too late.

There was a loud cracking sound as the jaw collapsed together to mark the end of the song, the audience stared at the animatronic bear as a couple rivulets ran down the bear's chin. The bullies ran, except for Matthew who couldn't look away, leaving Vincent to go into the safe room and grab a hand crank to loosen the jaws of the might beast. Bonny's mother in the background got hold of a phone and called an ambulance.

Bonny hopped onto the stage, she had been to the hospital lots of times, she knew what nurses did and had been training for it, but she had no idea how to stop the bleeding.

 _There was so much blood..._

Vincent inserted the crank into the animatronic's side and turned it back, making the boy drop to the ground because he was no longer being pinned.

Bonny looked at the boy on the ground and supported his neck, her dress now covered and fresh layer of blood. She could see the crack in the skull and a piece of skull impaling the inside of his head. She wanted to pick it out like an eggshell in an omelet, but kept her hands to herself.

"Bonny! Get away from that boy!" her mother scolded, but Bonny shook her head, shockingly calm. As if she was used to this amount of bloodshed.

* * *

Michael woke up in the hospital, his heart monitor flatlining as he was disconnected from the machines. He felt awful, he went to hold his head, but found it was uneven, like parts of his skull were missing.

"Oh, thank the stars." the nurse said, "He's finally awake!" the nurse exclaimed. Mike felt groggy, like he'd been asleep for decades.

"What day is it?" Michael asked, looking at his frail body, seeing how much it had changed, "What year is it?"

The nurses looked around, one of them hooking him back up to test his vitals.

"It's November 25th-" Michael sighed, but the nurse wasn't finished speaking, "1985."


	8. Saying Goodbye to a Business

**Chapter 8: Saying Goodbye to a Business**

 **Fredbear's Family Diner, New Harmony, UT- November 25th 1983**

Crime scene tape covered the stage as well as the springlocked robots, still active but not moving from their spots. Henry went up to the stage and deactivated them, maybe it would cause their servos to lock up but it would be better to shut them down rather than keep them awake and cause another incident.

"What happened?" Henry asked, the three who were at the scene. "There's a little boy fighting for his life in the hospital, and one of my suits, my property, is covered in blood. Does any one have any explanations."

The room was quiet, Matthew flushed despite most of the blood being drained from his body from what he had seen. Bonny looked at Matthew, wanting him to explain what he'd done. Vincent opened his mouth as if to say something but quickly shut it, he didn't know what to say, he felt disappointed that he couldn't stop the tragedy considering that he saw it coming.

"Go on." Bonny said, still covered in her bloody dress. "Tell them! Or I will." Bonny shouted at Matthew, the much older and stronger boy, to get him to spit out the truth.

"It's my fault." Matthew started, "He wanted to get a closer look at Fredbear, so I held him up and he fell in..."

"Liar!" Bonny hissed, "You wanted to torture him, so you dragged him over there, then threw him into the mouth of that, that, _thing_." Bonny exclaimed, putting the full blame where blame was due. "I've been watching him torment his brother for at least a week and no one else has done anything..." she paused and turned to look at Henry, "Not even you."

"Wait, a second-" Henry started, not liking the accusatory tone.

"No, I've explained myself. I'm filthy, and you can't keep me here. I'm leaving." Bonny said as William approached, he looked at her curiously, but let her leave.

"So I just checked the security cameras. And it looks like it's a case of bullying..." William explained briefly, "...among my own family. This is my fault." William continued, "If I had noticed that my eldest was tormenting Michael, I could've stopped it." Henry debated on saying whether or not William was part of the cause, after all, William probably did know.

"I should've stopped it sooner. I didn't rush over like I should've." Vincent spoke up, "The little girl, Bonny, she warned me. She told me things were going to get worse, and that he was going to get hurt." Vincent shook a little, thinking about the sound of Mikey's body hitting the ground.

"It's too late for regrets, employee." Henry said, "You did your best at the very least, it's alright. We'll give you about a week of sick leave, and we'll see you back the following Monday." Henry finished, shook Vincent's hand and lead him away, leaving Matthew and William alone.

"Dad..." Matthew started.

"Not now." William replied, leaving Matthew alone, "I need to go see my son in the hospital. I don't want you around him for awhile." William looked down on him, "You know, I was like you when I was a kid. It was bad, but never this bad. I'm ashamed of you Matthew, you almost killed your own brother, and for what?" The room was silent, only the police chatter filled the room as they continued to search the scene for evidence and the sort.

Henry returned moments after escorting Vincent out of the building, he looked at William and sighed. "Your son was right, the two kids finally got reported missing. It seems like this is it."

"What do you mean?" William asked.

"I don't think the business is going to survive this." Henry replied bleakly, "Let's be honest, three kids might've been confirmed dead today, could you imagine what would happen, if they find anything?" Henry said, "William... did you _ever_ get help?" William was quiet.

"I saw a therapist, yes." William replied.

"And?"

"He couldn't help me." William answered, looking away from Henry, "Do you think I'm responsible for this?"

"Your son said it was a performer, and I know it wasn't me."

"What about Vincent?"

"He doesn't have a history, and he's traumatized by the blood, just from the accident today. Why would he seek it out?" The conversation between the two went silent as William couldn't come up with any more excuses. Henry tried to think of what to say without being insulting, but couldn't put the words together, William looked at him, embarrassed, then looked at the floor. "This can't continue anymore, if there's any more funny business: I'm going to have to let you go."

"Getting another job wouldn't be so bad." William sighed despite the threat, "I don't want this to be happening any more than you do Henry, but I don't know how to stop it. And we don't even know anything. My therapist said I didn't show signs of multiple personality disorder or anything-" a thought went across William's mind, "Henry, you don't think this could be paranormal do you?"

"It's possible." Henry mumbled, thinking about the fallen angel he hadn't seen in awhile. The little boy with wings that took off in the hospital.

"What makes you think it's possible?" William asked, he was considering everything, but didn't expect Henry to agree with him. "Just... curious..."

"Are you a religious man, William?" Henry asked, before agreeing to tell him the truth. William nodded slowly, not sure what it had to do with what Henry wanted to tell him. "There was an angel, it came to me in your hospital room, while you were dying."

William scoffed in disbelief and turned away from Henry, laughing"Come on, Henry, you don't need to make things up," William turned back to Henry to see the look on his face, William stopped laughing. "Oh, you're serious... old sport. I-"

"It happened after the first incident, but if it came to me, it might be involved, somehow." Henry continued, "I'm hellbent on figuring this out though. Will you try to get help again?" Henry asked, holding out his hand to his partner, "Until we figure out this is demonic possession of some sort, will you try to seek out help?"

William reached out to the hand and shook his hand, another hand behind his back crossing his fingers, it was bad enough the first to see another dead body in front of him, his therapist's, but he knew that eventually he'd see Henry's corpse too.

"Thank you, I really hope we figure this out before anyone else dies." Henry sighed and looked at the stage from afar, thinking of what he'd see.

 **Earlier that day...**

"We need to get him to a hospital now. Or he's not going to make it." Vincent exclaimed as William and Henry came over to the stage.

"What on Earth..." Henry looked at the scene breathlessly, Matthew on the ground trying not to vomit, while a little girl only a little older than Mike held his lifeless body, keeping his head up to keep the blood in him, and Vincent panicking. "Everyone calm down!"

"What did you do?" William asked, paying attention to his son whom was gagging on the ground. Matthew looked up at his father horrified, but couldn't get any words out. He had to turn away again to keep his view away from the accident he caused.

"We'll figure that out later, Vincent's right, he needs to be a hospital now." Henry said, getting up on the stage with a mighty leap and taking the boy from Bonny's arms. She handed the boy over delicately as if Henry touching him would cause him to break like porcelain. "I'll be back."

"I want to go with!" Bonny exclaimed, getting to her feet.

"You're not going anywhere!" Bonny's mother shouted from the door, "Your father just might kill us both when he finds your dress ruined." Bonny shivered at the thought of her father, so she did as her mother said.

"I'll need to speak to her when I get back. Can you do that?" Henry asked Bonny's mother, and the woman nodded hesitantly, looking at the boy caused her to not think clearly. Blood covered the boy's face and his jaw hung loose as if it were broken, but it wasn't.

• • • • •

 **Fredbear Jr.'s and Friends, Hurricane, UT-November 26th 1985**

Michael held his head, going back and forth between feeling up the scar and rubbing his weak legs that had been out of commission for two years. He looked at the mascots, seeing them jerk and turn to the melodies, a facade that looked like dancing.

"Everything okay, Mikey?" a voice broke through his train of thought. "You look really... deep." the five year old couldn't come up with the word "focused."

"Yep. Just peachy, Charlie." Mike replied, turning his wheelchair to see the little girl, "Just thinking about my girlfriend." he winked and stuck out his tongue, Charlie made a disgusted face before laughing and walking away to join her other friends.

William had been getting help for the past two years, and no murders had happened since. The medication he was taking made him calm and he could remember every day clearly, but he still wasn't getting any sleep and couldn't hold any food down. He couldn't remember the last time he ate.

Henry looked weaker and less joyful, he had definitely lost weight from stress. Losing his first business had really gotten to him, especially the reason why it did. But he was still happy most the time due to his daughter's standing in life. Charlie was smart for a five year old, and very active.

Vincent had followed the business and stayed with Fredbear's, gaining a phone head for his costume, it was a functional phone too. He didn't understand why his head was a phone of all things, but Henry thought it was transformative to use something other than an animal.

Michael wondered what happened to his brother, but didn't ask: He didn't particularly care about him at this point, he was bitter inside over what happened. And why wouldn't he be? He had every right to be. He leaned back in the wheelchair and told himself what someone he couldn't remember told him for awhile: "Tomorrow is another day."


	9. Unlocking the Door

**Chapter 9: Unlocking the Door**

Michael sat in his wheelchair by his bed, debating on whether he wanted to get back in or not. He didn't understand why he was so uncoordinated all of a sudden, but no one had told him about the supposed operation he went under. He held his head, feeling up the uneven surface and pushed on it a little, immediately drawing his hand away when the surface began to squish.

"That couldn't have been good." Michael said, holding the offensive hand, looking up at his forehead in the mirror, "I guess I should go out to see the others. They are waiting on me." Michael made his way out of his room and saw his brother, for the first time in awhile. He was just getting out of his new car, the Chevrolet Camaro with its shiny red finish showed that life had been treating him well despite his behavior.

"Hey, how you doing little sport?" Matthew greeted, slamming the door shut and giving his little brother a noogie on the good part of his skull. Mike said nothing and just pushed his brother's hand off his head. Matthew was taken aback, though it had been two years since the incident and Matthew had forgiven himself, Mike thought of it as just yesterday and had yet to do so. "Uhh..." Matthew wasn't sure how to proceed with the bitter tone now in the air.

"Sorry." Mike said laconically.

"For what?"

"No." Mike narrowed his eyes, "Say it." Mike spat at his older brother, the poison in his words evident to Matthew. Matthew sighed and opened his mouth as if to say it, and Mike looked up, thinking that his brother was finally going to apologize.

"It wouldn't have happened, if you weren't such a big baby." Matthew smirked. "Besides, I just as much a victim that day as you."

"What do you think that behavior is going to do? Victim-blaming me, for your actions? Are you really saying that I was asking for it?" Michael moved the wheelchair past his brother, who proceeded to grab the handles and hold him back, "I wish you were dead." Mike flared at his brother one last time, "If you were dead, at least then I might be able to forgive you." Matthew withdrew his hand from the wheelchair, and went into the house while Mike steered himself to the bus stop to attend the party for the other Michael.

• • • • •

Fredbear Jr.'s and Friends, Hurricane, UT- November 27th 1985

Michael made it inside the building after being let in by the security guard for recognizing him as one of the owner's sons. He immediately found his group after going to the back of the building.

"Mikey!" Charlotte greeted happily, "So glad you could make it!" Michael smiled as the six year old embraced him.

"Careful, still fragile."

"Ah, sorry." Charlie replied, "What's fragile mean?"

"Easily breakable."

"Cool beans! I learned something new today." Charlotte smiled, and looked back at the table, "Huh, other Mikey B isn't back yet."

A face concern immediately spread across Michael's face, he knew what this could be, and he absolutely hated that it was happening.

"Where did he go? Did you see where he went?" Michael asked, Charlotte laughed at him.

"Did you want to join him? Bonnie said that it was a private party for birthday boys only." Charlie pointed to a back door by the entrance that was practically invisible. "They went through there, said there was a new game he wanted Mikey to play."

"Oh no..." Mike whispered, "Charlie, get your dad."

"What?"

"Just get your dad, and make sure no one else goes back there!" the adrenaline started to pump through Michael's veins. Though this wasn't what he expected to wake up to today, he was going to make sure no one else died today if he could help it. Michael spun the wheelchair around and started heading toward the door Charlie pointed at, the wheelchair could hardly keep up with how fast he was pushing it.

"Charlie, what's up with him?" John asked, his innocence still evident. Charlie shrugged.

"He just said I should get my dad and we should stay here."

"Well that's easy, pizza's here after all." John smiled and picked up another slice. "Where's your dad?" Charlie shrugged again.

"I'll go check his office." Charlie said, before heading off down the halls to get to the main office where Henry was.

Meanwhile, Michael was at the door. Michael leaned forward and pressed his ear to it to see if he could hear anything, but alas, the room was soundproofed. Michael moved back and pounded on the door, not expecting an answer, but hoping for one.

" _H... E... L... P... H... I... M_." a voice from behind him spoke in a garbled tone, making it impossible for anyone else around to hear what the being was trying to say. Michael looked behind him to see who spoke and saw the animatronic rabbit leaning over him. The boy jumped a little, the adrenaline quickening through his system, his body moving on its own out of fear. His weak legs pulled him out of the wheelchair and he pulled on the door, pouding on it erratically. He now had an audience, trying to see what was wrong.

"I know what you're doing!" Michael shouted quietly, "You've taken too many of my friends, I'm not letting you take anymore...!"

"Mister?" a little girl's voice rang through the air, she was an albino child who seemed to be away from her parents. "Why are you so upset?" The adrenaline began to slow and Michael was having trouble standing again, he didn't know how to explain himself to the little girl. She looked up at the animatronic now, as it let out a hand to touch Michael.

Michael fell into the animatronic's large hand and jumped back up out of fear and fell into his chair instead. The rabbit stared at the two, as if debating on what to say, without scaring them both, but remained silent.

Henry finally approached the scene, most likely aware of what Michael feared was happening. Henry looked at the three beings and sighed.

"Guess I'm going to have to reprogram you, Bonnie, you're not supposed to be off the stage." Henry said, as the robot could responded; yet it did. The giant rabbit glared at Henry but said nothing and made its way back to the stage. "So what's going on here kiddos?"

"He's upset." the albino child said.

"Wow, look at your eyes, such a pretty pink color." Henry said, getting on one knee and ruffling her hair, "Now why do you think he's upset?" the little girl looked at him, but said nothing. "It's because he doesn't know where his parents are, we're going to find his father now. You don't have to worry anymore." Henry lied, trying to protect the truth a little longer. Henry pulled something out of his pocket, a pizza voucher for a whole large pizza. "Why don't you go take this to your family and get a pizza for them?"

The little girl's eyes light up and she took the voucher and ran away. Henry smiled until the girl was a good distance away from the two men. Henry turned to Michael with a paled expression.

"You think it's happening again, don't you?" Henry asked, "Charlie told me she saw Mr. Brooks be taken into that room for a 'private party,' you and I both know what that means, don't you?" Michael nodded as Henry pulled out his keys to try and unlock the back room.

"What's taking so long?" Michael asked impatiently, "You do have the key don't you?"

"I can't find it..." Henry said, going through the ring of keys a fifth time. "It's not on here." Henry said with worry, and it became clear: William had been planning this.

"Oh, no." Michael replied, and began pounding on the door again.

"That won't do any good."

"So we just give up?"

"No, we wait. With police, it won't take as long since the police station is based here." Henry said, "It's not a good answer, but it's the best one we got." Henry added after a moment, not truly aware of the torment going on inside the room.

"Henry... my friend could be dying. He probably is..." Michael started, desperate for another, better, answer. "Isn't there anything we can do?"

"Call a locksmith, but that would take longer and could lead to one of our deaths if we walk in on something we weren't supposed to." Henry replied, unaware of his position in William's eyes.

• • • • •

Police waited outside the door, while a locksmith attempted to open the door, it was the best thing the two men thought they could do. The police stood with their guns drawn at the door while the locksmith worked on the lock.

"This has got to be the worst job I've done today." the locksmith complained, "I've never had guns drawn on me in my life, not to mention so many."

"Just get the job done." Officer Burke said, he was the officer closest to the door and was there to retrieve the child once the door was opened.

A clock ticking was the only sound other than the keys jingling in the lock. The door slowly opened and the locksmith back away from the door as quickly as he could sprint.

"Father! Come out! You've been caught!" Michael called out to his father, but there was nothing but silence.

"William! I know what you've done. Come out with your hands up and you won't be hurt!" Henry tried to bargain, Officer Burke looked at the two and said:

"Can I do my job please?" Michael would've laughed if it weren't for the situation they were in. A shadow appeared in the doorway and the police raised their guns to accurate to the figure, it put its hands up in the air, but something remained in its hands. "Drop whatever you're holding on the ground and come out slowly!" the object clattered to the ground and it color came to the man, William.

 _He was covered in a red substance._

One of the officers couldn't contain his composure and fired. William was hit in the shoulder and fell to the ground, a groan of pain echoing throughout the now-emptied building.

"Jesus Christ, Jefferson!" Burke shouted at one of his officers, "You weren't supposed to fire, it was just a precaution!" The officer seemed to want to retort the leading officer but refrained from doing so.

"Sorry, Captain." he replied, not providing any excuse. Officer Burke approached the freshly-wounded man and put handcuffs around him.

"He's going to need medical attention now, as well, then he'll have to be interrogated..." the officer spoke to himself as he helped William off the floor and carried him outside to his vehicle. Henry immediately went into the crime area to see what was in there, but only found oil and the suits. No knives, no weapons, just the suits and a can of oil.

"Oh, god, no..." Henry said in disbelief, "He was just working on the suits." Henry walked out of the room and looked at Michael. "Brooks wasn't in there, William was just working on the suits..." Henry concluded.

Michael looked at Henry confused, then thought about Charlie. Did she really see him go in there, or did he just leave sooner?

• • • • •

Michael Brooks was confirmed missing the next day, and it would lead to William's interrogation, but the murderer was still in the hospital and being treated for his gunshot wound. Michael found it necessary not to return home and decided to stay with someone else for awhile.


	10. Nerves

**Silver Reed Road, Silver Reef, UT- November 30th 1985**

Michael walked along the road, struggling to, but making it work, forcing his legs to work despite their desperate pleas to stop and rest. Michael had a backpack on and it was filled to the brim with food and a blanket. After the incident at Fredbear Jr.'s, he knew he couldn't stay in town anymore, whether it was because it was his father was a murderer, or he said his own father was a killer and ended up being innocent: it was embarrassing.

He pace slowed, as he tried to catch his breath, his legs began to shake as he stood still and fell to the ground as they gave way. Michael rubbed his rear and his legs, as he looked around at his surroundings. He had hoped to get to Las Vegas within the week, and by St. George by tonight where his Aunt stayed, but it didn't look like it was going that way.

"Hun?" a feminine voice called to Michael, "Are you alright?" Michael looked up at the speaker, seeing her in the running car, "Do you need a ride somewhere?" the speaker turned off the car and got out, "You look like you're hurt, you shouldn't be walking." the speaker helped Michael to his feet and helped him into the car, Michael worried about getting in the car with a stranger, but decided they were pleasant enough.

"I'm not going far." Michael lied.

"You're not the first runaway I've come across you know." the driver replied, "They're usually a lot older, but there's a lot of bad people in this world, I don't need to be one of them." she started up the car, "Where are you headed to?"

"Las Vegas."

"Wow, you're far from there."

"Well, I wanted to stop by my aunt's at St. George first."

"Oh, I can take you there." the driver said, starting up the car and turning on her GPS. She turned the car around and began to drive to St. George. "So what's your story?"

"My father... he's a bad person." the driver side-eyed Michael.

"Abuser?"

"Worse."

"Sexual abuser?"

"Gross."

"That's worse, hun. You never said what kind of worse."

"Murderer."

"Yikes, who'd he kill?"

"Other kids."

"Was he-"

"Yes." there was silence in the car for a moment, the driver debated on turning around, forcing Michael to make him admit to the police that he knew something, but she didn't know if he did.

"Do you have any evidence?"

"No, no. Not really."

"Then how do you know?"

"Too many correlations for them not to be related." Michael replied, looking out the window, holding the door unlocked in case he had to jump. "Taking security tapes home and taping over them, going into rooms with kids and then coming out alone, things like that..." Michael added, looking over his shoulder to look at the driver, she jumped a little and looked back at the road in front of her.

"Do you think he'd try anything with you?"

"Yes." Michael answered laconically, a sour tone in his voice. He was terrified by the thought of his father coming after him, he didn't know what he'd do if he was found by his father, especially if he accused his father of murder and had to live with him again. The car was quiet for a few minutes as the driver didn't know what to say.

"Well, we haven't been properly introduced. My name is Maria Smith, I have two sons, Jet and Fritz."

"Michael," Michael paused, not sure if he should use his last name, "Michael Schmidt." he decided it best not to use his real name.

"Well, Michael, it's nice to meet you, despite the poor situation." Maria sighed, and continued driving, "Do you have any other family in St. George?"

"No, just my aunt."

"Right..." Maria was incredibly awkward with the boy in the car, but she had offered, so she was going to keep her word. "Do you have any, uh, other family?"

"My mom went to California about five years ago; but my little sister is back in New Harmony." Michael neglected to mention his older brother.

"Do you have any contact with your mother?"

"I used to, but not anymore." Michael smiled as he thought of his mother, but the smile quickly faded, "He made my mom leave. I don't know if I'll ever be able to find her again." Michael sighed with depression, "I wonder sometimes... why she didn't take me with her."

Maria looked at Michael sadly, she wanted to comfort him, but didn't know how.

• • • • •

Maria pulled over the car and turned off the radio, though the drive may had been awkward, she still wished Michael the best.

"Michael?"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful, hun. I hope to see you again in better spirits." Maria waved him off, and Michael waved back and moved toward the building. Maria wasn't leaving yet, she wanted to make sure he got inside okay. Michael knocked on the door and it opened almost instantly, as if he was expected.

"Oh thank goodness. I'm surprised everyone else didn't come..." his aunt embraced him, "Your father called and said you were missing!"

"You're not going to tell him I'm here are you?" Michael asked.

"God no." His aunt answered, "My sister told me the things he's done to her, I don't owe him anything." she concluded, Maria honked the horn, waved one last time and took off. Michael nodded to Maria and waved her off as well.

• • • • •

Officer Burke sat in his office and reviewed the evidence, he still needed to interrogate William, but he was still unconscious in the hospital from being shot. He hated this. Every part of his being knew that William was a killer, but he had yet to prove it, and because of that, more people would die. Unless he got a confession, _"I'm going to have to break him."_ Mr. Burke thought to himself, _"If he doesn't confess, he'll get out of this scott-free, especially since the town is sympathizing with him."_ the officer looked at the picture of Scarlet's body, _"He doesn't look like he's capable of this, but with the suit, it could make him stronger, but that's just a theory."_

"Everything alright Clay?" another officer walked in, the detective Fitzgerald, "You look stressed."

"No more than usual for these past few weeks." Clay replied, "I'm just having a hard time thinking that we're going to get this guy."

"That's because we have little to no evidence linked to him."

"What about his tools?"

"It could've been used by any employee, not just him, especially since they were at the Fredbear's location where more than 100 kids per day came, not to mention all the adults."

"We have tapes of him going in there, and Scarlet following soon after."

"That could be used to peg him, but we don't know if anyone else came in after, and if he left beforehand. The tape gets cut before we see Scarlet going in." the detective replied, "It would just piss off the town."

"More than having a killer be entertaining their children?" Clay responded, the detective pulled out a cigarette and handed one to Clay, who refused as first, then decided to take it after all. "I'm not usually a smoker, but it seems like I'm going to start a new habit..."

"It happens in this profession." the detective replied, "So what are your plans for tonight?"

"Wife says it's okay if I stay late tonight, she's already got a babysitter for Carlton while she goes out to play cards, she knows this has been bugging me more than ever." Clay explained, then laughed a little, "She really wants me to solve it, especially after the promotion." Clay patted his chest as if the title "Chief" was on it, he smiled at the thought of becoming the chief and solving the murders all in one week, but decided it best not to think too hard on it. He had to just focus on the case.

"Too bad, I was thinking about heading to the only bar in town that doesn't serve water with their drinks. Wanted you to come with."

"That's Utah for you." Clay replied, picking up a piece of paper, reading the statement Vincent gave to the police after his interrogation. "Anyway, maybe I'll take a break away sometime tonight and join you, I'll see you." Clay lifted his hand as if to wave but just dropped it and that was it. The detective put out his own cigarette and left the room, leaving Clay to work on his own.

"Now where should I start?" Clay asked himself, looking at all the statements and evidence.

• • • • •

Clay entered the bar several hours later, looking defeated. It was clear he had stopped for cigarettes on the way to the bar, because he had a new carton in his breast pocket. He walked up to the bartender, right beside the detective.

"You have any fireball?" he asked, the bartender nodded and got it immediately. "Double it." The detective smirked as he took a hit.

"That good of a night, huh?" the detective asked, Clay glared at his partner.

"You know, you're supposed to be helping me on this?" Clay snapped at him bitterly, not truly mad at him but more upset with the fact that the only William was going to be pegged was with some shoddy footage from several years ago, it couldn't even be proved it was him in the suit, they just thought it was him.

"I think it's Henry, and he's trying to set up William. Why else would he not want to comply? Plus one of his own children were one of the victims, disdain for his own children, why wouldn't he take out someone else's?"

"I guess that proves true, but why would he open a children's pizzeria shop then?"

"Why would William co-own it?"

"William's been fired, apparently it's been a long time coming. At least that's what Henry told me."

"We're not going to know until we investigate William, he should be out of the hospital any day now. I got the call that he woke up." the detective said off-handedly, "We could go interview him tomorrow." Clay nodded in agreement, that that was the best idea.

"We should." Clay added after a moment, the bartender finally got the fireball ready and put it in front of the chief, who proceeded to gulp it down in two seconds like it was nothing. He shook his head as he cleared his throat. "It's time to get to the bottom of this." Clay concluded.

• • • • •

William laid in bed, wide awake. There was no one in his room, but there were nurses outside. He got up and tried the door, but it was locked: There was no escaping from this, not right now anyway.

"Trying to leave?" A voice sounded from behind him. William swore to himself, he thought he was alone. He turned around to see a little boy, with empty eyes. "If you don't want this life, I can take it away, after all. I gave Henry that mask."

"What mask? What are you talking about?"


End file.
